Timeline (Jurassic Park: The Series) (HPR1)
The timeline of the events as shown in the four movies, Jurassic Park: The Game and accessory material. 1525 * Isla Nublar is discovered by Spanish Navigator Diego Fernandez. It is named ‘Cloud Island’ by Nicolas de HuelvaJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1928 * March 14 - John Hammond is born. * Anne Arnolds, future wife of John Hammond, is born. 1929 * Catherine Hammond, sister of John Hammond, is born. * Charles Ludlow, husband of Catherine, is born. 1951 * John Hammond and Anne Arnolds marry. 1952 * Henry Hammond, son of John Hammond and Anne Arnolds, is born. * Mary Drummond is born. 1953 * Elizabeth Hammond, daughter of John and Anne, is born. * Thomas Murphy is born. 1955 * Peter Ludlow is born. * Mary-Anne Barton, future wife of Peter Ludlow, is born. 1961 * Anne Arnolds dies. 1970 * Brian Berkwitz is born. 1971 * Henry Hammond and Mary Drummond marry in France. 1972 * April 6 - Nathan Dearing is born. * Jane Lindstrom is born. * June 3 - Kara Elizabeth Hammond is born. In or before 1973 * Before May 23 - Sarah Harding is bornWhen protesting to Ian about coming to Isla Sorna, Sarah says that she has been working with wild animals for twenty-four years. As Ian and the others arrive on May 23rd, Sarah was at least 24 on that date, placing her birth in a year before 1973.. 1973 * February 16 '- Sanjay Masrani establishes the Masrani Global Corporation with the development of Mascom, an ambitious telecommunications network located in India.About Misrani. (2014). Retrieved from Masrani Global: About. 1974 * Peter Ludlow and Mary-Anne Barton marry. * Claire Dearing is born. 1975 * Charles Ludlow II, named after his paternal grandfather, is born. 1976 * ' November 16 - James Arnold Hammond is born. * Jane Wilkins is born. * Sean Dearing is born. 1977 * Henry Ludlow is born. 1978 * Summer; before June - Jessica Harding is born.During Raptor Chase, June 1993, Jessica Harding says she is almost 15. * Karen Dearing is born. * Scott Mitchell is born. 1979 * Mascom utilizes fiber-optic communications into telecommunications networkJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Mary-Anne Ludlow is born. 1980 * Elizabeth Hammond and Thomas Murphy marry in Spain. 1981 - 1982 * While running an Animal Preserve out of Kenya with Robert Muldoon, John Hammond begins laying the ground work for International Genetic TechnologiesThe Lost World: Jurassic Park: Peter Ludlow: Fifteen years ago John Hammond had a dream. * Hammond hires Dr. Laura Sorkin for a proof of concept and shows InGen that extinct DNA can be extracted from mosquitoes trapped in amber. InGen, owned by Hammond and The Law Offices of Cowan, Swain and Ross| Cowan, Swain and Ross, is later established out of Palo Alto, California with further locations and operations in Europe and San Diego, CA and sets their eyes on Costa Rican islands for development for their research facility of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar respectivelyFrom InGen Handbook part of the JP:Deluxe Edition. * With the resistance of Costa Rican locals at first, InGen looks to building their theme park in San Diego, CA near one of their corporate locationsJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * 1981 - Lex Murphy, daughter of Elizabeth Hammond and Thomas Murphy, is born. * 1981 - Patricia Ludlow is born. 1983 * Mascom launchesMascom Network. (2014). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Index in IndiaJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Tim Murphy is born. * Harold Ludlow is born. 1983 - 1984 * Hammond establishes Isla Sorna as a research outpost for production of the animals and San Diego for the theme park location due to the world-famous San Diego Zoo being local to it. Wu is eventually brought on and begins working with Sorkin and shows he can bring back the dinosaurs in a fraction of the time than Sorkin. Dr. Sorkin becomes resentful and a pain to InGen from this point on, opting to "work in the field"Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Tatsuo Technology is founded in 1984 in Japan. 1984 * First prehistoric animal was brought back to life.InGen Technologies. (2014, November 19). Retrieved from Masrani Global: InGen Division 1985 * Jess sneaks into a Tiger exhibit when her father works at the San Diego Zoo. According to Gerry it "scared the daylights out of me"Jurassic Park: The Game, Episode 1.. * Brian Ludlow is born. 1987 - 1989 * After producing a reasonable stock of dinosaurs InGen and Hammond decide to abandon the concept of Jurassic Park San Diego and look a little closer to an island near the operations in the South Pacific as originally intended. Isla Nublar is eventually negotiated for purchase and construction begins in 1989, with InGen spending the next five years leasing it from the Costa Rican government; they offer to relocate the native peoples along with providing education and medical care and assistance - though it is very rudimentaryJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Nima and the Bribri Tribe are removed from Isla Nublar by the Costa Rican government and moved to the mainland in the ghettos; in a capacity that is unknown, Oscar was involvedNima mentions both the events, InGen obtaining the island and the removal of her people, in Jurassic Park: The Game.. * Dr. Sorkin is granted her field lab on Nublar in an effort to show she can still be of use by correcting Wu’s mistakes as a field scientist. * Approx 1978 - Paul and Amanda Kirby marry. * July 1988- Eric Kirby is born in Enid, Oklahoma. * 1989 - Nathan Dearing and Jane Lindstrom begin dating. 1990 * Spring - First fossilised mosquito discovered in a piece of Amber from a mine in South AmericaJurassic Park Teaser Trailer.. * Jane Lindstrom gives birth to the only child of her and Nathan: Henry Dearing. 1992 * Before June 12th - Gerry and Sarah Harding speakIn Jurassic Park: The Game, Jess says that Gerry hasn't spoken to Sarah in "Over a year" meaning that, as the game begins on June 12th, 1993, he last spoke to Sarah sometime before the same date in 1992.. * Sanjay Masrani, the founder of Masrani Global Corporation, dies. His company is inherited by his son, Simon. * Kara and James Hammond go rock climbing in Nepal on a family holiday. * James Hammond is expelled from school for "accidentally" shooting his teacher in Rifle class. He and Kara are, formally, hired by InGen, having worked there during the summers of 1990 and 1991. Between 1989 and June 1993 * Laura Sorkin continues her research and breeds Troodon. At some point, she obtains a field assistant in David Banks. Hammond later orders the Troodons to be destroyed, but Sorkin refuses and studies them in private. * Elizabeth Hammond and Thomas Murphy's marriage begins to crumble and they decide to divorce. Before June 1993 * Oscar Morales and Billy Yoder (possibly with Daniel Cafaro) go on a mission to Nicaragua where most of their fellow mercenaries die and those that may have survived but have not been found are left behind, with Oscar forcing Billy to leaveJurassic Park: the Game, Episode 2: The Cavalry, Scenario#7 The Ride.. 1993 * May 24 - Incident happened at the Geothermal Power Plant of Isla NublarJurassic Park: The Game, scenario Power Plant. A Mr. DNA sign says that it has been 18 days since the last incident. Since the sign didn't reset when the plant was malfunctioning at June 12th, the 18 days probably count until June 11.. Events of Jurassic Park begin. *'May or June' - Building continues on Isla Nublar until Jophery, a gatekeeper, is significantly injured (or killed) by a Velociraptor during a transfer to the holding pen in which Kara Hammond is present. Major construction comes to a halt on Isla Nublar leaving many structures unfinished until Hammond receives endorsements from outside opinions, which his investors demand. It is at this time Drs. Grant, Sattler, and Malcolm are all approached to come and give their opinion on the parkJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia; the former two are invited by Hammond, the latter by GennaroJurassic Park: Hammond: I bring scientists. You bring a rock star.. * Gennaro visits Mano de Dios Amber Mine and meets with Juanito Rostagno; Hammond, supposed to meet him there, does not arrive as he is with his daughter, who's divorce proceedings have begun. Around the same time, Nathan Dearing, struggling to support his girlfriend and child financially, meets with Lewis Dodgson and agrees to steal the Embryos from InGen. Friday, June 11 * Morning - Endorsement team arrives at Isla Nublar. * Noon - Endorsement team has lunch in V.I.P. Dining Room. Tim Murphy and his sister, Lex Murphy, arrive on the Island. * Close to 19:00h'''The storm can be heard, so it's close to 19:00hrs when they reach the Triceratops. - Tour begins; Dilophosaurus refuses to show itself and a Triceratops is sick; Ellie seperates from the group to help Gerry Harding tend to her. * '''19:00h - Storm evacuation. All non-essential staff leaves the island with the C-3208 boat; Henry Wu is one of the escapees. * ~19:00h - Power down. Nathan Dearing is killed. Tim, Lex and James are attacked by Matilda who pushes their car over the cliff; Gennaro is killed, Ian is grievously wounded and Alan, Tim, Lex and James flee into the Tyrannosaur Paddock. * ~19:00h - Muldoon, Kara and Ellie arrive to rescue the rest of the endorsement team. * Between 19:00h and Morning of June 12th'Nathan has been killed, which is why Nima and Miles are on the island, yet the storm is still raging. By the time Gerry gets Nima to the Visitor Centre the storm has stopped, meaning that Nima and Miles arrive - and Miles is killed - between the two times. - Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick arrive on Isla Nublar after Nathan Dearing fails to arrive at the Biosyn hand over. At the same time, authorities search for Nathan Dearing in San DiegoJurassic Park: The Game: Said by Oscar to Nima, who informs Oscar that Nedry is dead.. Ray Arnold attempts to restore power and is killed by ''Velociraptors. Ian, Hammond, Muldoon, Kara and Ellie retreat to an underground bunker. Saturday, June 12 * '''Dawn - Ellie and Kara restore power. Robert Muldoon is killed by Velociraptors. * Morning - Tim Murphy is electrocuted by the fences. Ellie,, Kara, Grant, James, Tim and Lex reunite. Velociraptors attack Tim and Lex in the kitchens; one is locked in a freezer. Matilda the Tyrannosaurus kills The Big One. The Endorsement team leaves Isla Nublar; as they fly away, Gerry Harding calls for help from the Visitor Center and InGen sends a rescue team while Nima kidnaps the Hardings. * Afternoon - The mercenaries arrive and Bravo Team is gunned down by Vargas who is infected by Troodons. Vargas is killed by Oscar Morales. Alpha Team finds Nima and the Hardings. Daniel Cafaro goes missing, leaving the helicopter unmanned. * Between Afternoon and Evening - David Banks walks too close to the Troodons in the Quarantine Pens and is, to Laura's sadness, killed. * Evening - Laura Sorkin adds supplement to the water supply to reverse the Lysine contingency. * Evening - The Isla Nublar Field Lab is attacked by Matilda and Velociraptors. Survivors escape into the tunnels. * Night - Survivors reach the Marine Facility.In the scenario The Marine Facility Gerry says it is Saturday. Laura Sorkin is killed by the Tylosaurus that she unleashed. Sunday, June 13 * Morning: Billy Yoder attempts to kill Gerry, Nima and Jess and flees the Marine Facility, leaving them to die. The Hardings and Nima swim out of the Marine Facility and reach the North Dock, which is attacked by Matildq. Billy Yoder is killed rescuing the Barbasol can and the Hardings and Nima leave Isla NublarDespite optional endings being provided, the canonical ending is that Nima survives.. Sometime after this, the US army planned to bomb the island, yet the bombing never occurredThe Jurassic World site says that Rexy - the Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World - lived on the island for 25 years. This means that the bombing cannot have occurred, otherwise she would have been killed.. November * Deconstruction of Jurassic Park from Isla Nublar begins. 1993 - 1994 * After June of 1993 - The Incident at Isla Nublar starts the downward tail spin of InGen. *During Ian Malcolm's recovery, Sarah Harding ventures to see him in Costa Rica to see if the rumors of resurrected dinosaurs were trueFile:Sarah Harding.jpg. The included file says that Sarah, Malcolm's girlfriend, travelled all the way to Costa Rica where he was recovering.. * Henry Hammond and Mary Drummond refuse to believe James and Kara over what happened on Isla Nublar and forbid them from seeing John Hammond again. * Kara Hammond manages to succeed in having Matilda, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, transported to Isla Sorna. * After his recovery, Ian Malcolm violates his non-disclosure agreement by speaking publicly about what happened on Isla Nublar and eventually loses his tenure at the University he works at for “allegedly” receiving money although he denies ever accepting any. * Between June 13th 1993 and May 23rd 1994 - InGen braces for Hurricane Clarissa, and proceeds to evacuate and close down operations on Site B later in 1993; the dinosaurs are released to mature on their own in the wild. Ideas for re-establishing a theme park are lost by what Hammond considers “an act of god” shortly afterJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. During the same time period, though after the evacuation and release of the dinosaurs, Hurricane Clarissa arrives and wipes out Site BJohn Hammond says he has been protecting the island for four years; Hurricane Clarissa's imminent arrival was what caused the evacuation and the release of the dinosaurs, so must have hit in or before May 1994, but after the events of June 1993.. November 1994 * Henry Wu returns to Isla Nublar to assist the clean-up teams in cataloging the animals and to determine how they were breedingJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * November 16 - James Hammond turns eighteen; he and Kara move in with John Hammond, who's health is beginning to fail. When they announce their intentions to their parents, a screaming match occurs between Kara and her mother. 1995 * Dr. Henry Wu writes The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts which details his ambition for creating brand new speciesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1996 * Masrani Oil Industries is founded in Abu DhabiMasrani Oil Industries. (2014). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Oil . * Data Analysys is founded in JohannesburgJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Between June 13th, 1993 and May 23rd 1997 * The deaths of Gennaro, Muldoon and John Arnold are "covered up" by InGenMalcolm states that "three" deaths were covered up. Jophery's death is known of - that is why the Endorsement team were on the Island, so that doesn't count. The only other people killed were Gennaro, Muldoon, John Arnold and Nathan; since Nathan's death is not mentioned in The Lost World, the three "covered up" deaths have to be the others.. Despite this, the families of Gennaro, Robert Muldoon and John Arnold sued Ingen for $36.5 Million Dollars, $23 Million Dollars and $12.6 Million Dollars respectivelyDeleted scene of The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Ludlow: "Family of Donald Gennaro, $36.5 Million Dollars. Family of John Arnold, 23 Million. Family of Robert Muldoon, 12.6 Million.". Late 1996 - May 25th 1997 In mid/late December 1996 a British family on a yacht cruise eventually stumbles upon InGen’s Site B. Cathy Bowman is injured severely by a pack of CompsognathusDespite Hammond saying to Malcolm that it was a "few weeks ago", it has to be months between her attack and Malcolm's arrival at Hammond's residence as litigation takes months to transpire, setting the date of Cathy's attack in either late 1996 or early 1997Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Within forty eight hours of her attack, Cathy is taken to hospital and InGen is able to obtain pictures of the injured childBoth Hammond and Ludlow confirm that Cathy is "fine" and Ludlow hands out pictures to the board members in May 1997. May 1997 Events of The Lost World: Jurassic Park begin. * Henry Wu creates the hybrid plant Karacosis wutansis (Kara and Wu Flower). This accomplishment gains international media attention and sparks Masrani’s interest in acquiring InGenJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Kara Hammond starts dating Nick Van Owen. * Tim and Lex visit their dying grandfather. May 20th * Sarah Harding and James Hammond parachute onto Isla Sorna. May 23 (Day 1) * InGen has a board meeting to appoint Ludlow as CEO of InGen. * John talks to Malcolm about the expedition. * Malcolm tells the Gatherers team - Eddie Carr, Kara Hammond and Nick Van Owen - that they leave 3 hours later. * 3 hours later - Gatherers leave; Kelly Malcolm stows away. * Gatherers arrive at Isla Sorna. * InGen Hunters arrive at Isla Sorna. * Night - Gatherers sabotage the Hunter camp. * Night - Gatherer's camp attacked by Matilda and Mate; Eddie Carr is killed. * Night - Survivors walk inland. May 24 (Day 2) * Survivors walk to the cliff. * Night - Survivors attacked by Matilda. Dieter Stark, Carter and Burke are killed. * Night - Gatherers reach the Worker Village and call for help. Many are killed in the long grass by Velociraptors, including Ajay. Two Velociraptors die - one at Kelly Malcolm's hand, another shot by James. May 25 (Day 3) * Morning'''Ludlow: "Wee-small hours of the morning...". - San Diego Incident; Matilda rampages around San Diego. * '''Noon - Kara records an interview and then travels back to Isla Sorna with Matilda and the infant Tyrannosaurus. Late/End of May - December 1997 * John Hammond diesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park EncyclopediaAccording to Masrani Global, InGen was purchased by Simon Masrani in 1998, a year after John Hammond died. As he was alive in May, he must have died between May 1997 and December 1997, at which point Masrani purchased InGen. with James, Tim, Lex and Kara by his side. * Simon Masrani, the son of Sanjay Masrani, who was an old friend of Hammond before the deaths of both the former and latter, approaches InGen and proposes a corporate buy-out. According to Masrani, speaking in 2015, it was "Hammond's dying wish" for him to take InGen and build Jurassic WorldJurassic World. 1998 * Charlie Degler is born. * InGen is fully integrated under the Masrani Global banner; Simon remains head of Masrani GlobalJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia and James is appointed as head of InGen in a unanimous vote by the board. His first act as head is to hire Kara as his Chief Genetic Scientist. * Masrani Oil begins experimental wind energy trials. * Conceptual planning for Jurassic World begins with Masrani "drawing experts from all over the companyJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Brian Berkowitz becomes a lawyer and marries Kara Hammond; James, due to Brian having no brothers, stands as best man. 1999 * Mascom launches "Glinda", a satellite whose purpose is to study the behavior and physiology of dangerous low-pressure weather systems.Masrani News. (2014, December). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main * Zach Mitchell is bornZach is sixteen in Jurassic World, which is set in 2015.. * July 3; 6:00am - Danielle Berkowitz is born. After her parents, James is the first person to hold her and becomes her godfather. She weighs 8.6oz and is 21 inches long. * August 18 - James marries Jane Wilkins; Kara is the matron of honour. 2000 * Axis Boulder is founded in Dubai by Masrani to assist in the design processes of many Masrani's civil and mechanical interests. * December - Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company and brought him onto the Jurassic World projectJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Kara finds enjoyment in torturing Dr. Wu. * December 4 - Jack Hammond is born to James and Jane; Kara stands as godmother. 2001 * April 6 - 9 - Kara finishes her studies and becomes a doctor. On April 9th, she flies out to Isla Sorna and sets up her research base near the Tyrannosaur nest. * May 2323rd May is exactly eight weeks before July 18th, which is how long Paul and Amanda say Eric has been missing - at least, it is according to the 2001 Calendar for Costa Rica - Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby make a trip to Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar. They crash land on the island. Only Eric survives with Ben receiving internal injuries on landing. * July 18 - Major events of Jurassic Park III take place; Cooper, M.B. Nash and Udesky are killed. * Three escaped Pteranodons were captured and killed by Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen SecurityJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia, in a location somewhere over CanadaInGen Security. (2015, February). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Security . 2002 - 2004 * Timack Construction is founded by Masrani with the purpose of constructing the company's latest project: Jurassic World and construction begins. Axis Boulder Engineering and Timack Construction are contracted for preparation and planning prior to construction. InGen security is present on the island as well, with construction materials costing 1.2 billion dollarsJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. At the same time, Simon attempts to quell media fears, as well as rebuff concerns from conservation groupsJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia: Simon Masrani. * Masrani alternative energies division acquires the Schwarz Dam in GermanyJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Simon Masrani personally hires Hoskins to re-develop InGen Security; though James doesn't approve, Simon is insistent. * June 2, 2002 - Harry Hammond is born to James and Jane; Brian stands as godfather. * September 12, 2002 - Ryan Berkowitz is born; James stands as godfather. 2004 * Masrani Oil began to construct hydroelectric dams across Europe providing cities in the region cleaner energy. * Construction of Jurassic World is finished; Claire Dearing and Owen Grady are both hired by James - the former due to him feeling sorry, the latter due to his military background. * Gray Mitchell is bornAccording to the Lego Jurassic World website, Gray is eleven during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015.. 2005 * June - Jurassic World opens. 98,120 visitors in its first month. Masrani/InGen sign an agreement with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection society to formally protect the indigenous wildlife of Isla NublarJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2007 * Aerospace Dynamix is founded in FranceJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * InGen Security developed drone technology with Aerospace Dynamix and the Mascom Network. * Mascom launched GPS navigation system ‘Centaurus’, utilizing five satellitesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2008 * Last time Claire sees Zach and Gray before 2015[World. 2009 * Jane starts an affair with her Yoga instructor, Sean Dearing; James takes his frustration out on Claire and Kara and Brian take him in to help him get over it. 2010 * James starts divorce proceedings with Jane after discovering her affair in January. 2011 * Masrani acquires Tatsuo Technology. 2012 * The Tanius 6J, a Mascom made cellular phone, is released. * InGen Siberia Facility starts constructionJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from [http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=63| Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2013 *The Cerberus Array, a set of 120 turbines from Masrani Oil, is commissioned and is placed off the coast of the United Kingdom.. Array powers 450MW of electricity from 120 turbinesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2014 * Masrani Oil gains a $48 million investment in blade architecture.. * Masrani Aerospace begins development of 3-bladed wind Turbines, with a projected completion of 2016. Masrani ia also commissioned to build wind turbines in South Africa, Philippines, South-west Australia.Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * August - Masrani Oil Platform L-12 suffers severe damage from a hurricane originating from the East Pacific. This incident halts production of Masrani oil by a year.Masrani News (2014, October). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main * October - Repairs to Oil Platform L-12 begin. * November - InGen's Siberian facility, Martel, opensMasrani News (2014, November). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main. It consists of a rotating crew of nine scientists and 45 excavation crew. The project was intended to last 18 months, for the specific purpose of finding organic remains, dated 40,000-20,000 years, from glacial ice remains in the permafrost.Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * December - "Glinda" descends to the Earth after 15 years of service with its relay equipment being decommissioned and a new satellite named "Ervic" is launched.Masrani CEO Blog (2014, Januray) Retrived from Masrain Global: Index 2015 *'January'- Simon Masrani announces a boost in InGen's funding equalling to $225 million over the course of the next three years. The funds will be used to support InGen's Security Operations divisionMasrani News (2015, January). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main. In the same month, after five years of legal battles, the divorce of Jane and James is finalized, with Jane awarded custody of their children. * Karen Mitchell and her husband, Scott, begin divorce proceedings after many years of difficult marriage; unbeknownst to either of them, their son Gray googles their divorce lawyersIn Jurassic World Zach confirms that their marriage has "always been like that" and Gray says that he "Googled their divorce lawyers".. * May - Intended completion time of the Indominus Paddock. * Late November - Early December - The Indominus rex is createdThe placement of Jurassic World is in winter and near Christmas due to snow on the ground and Christmas songs playing. Christmas Day of 2015 is four weeks into December 2015. The Indominus rex is three weeks old at the time of the breakout. Depending on when in December the breakout occurs, then the Indominus rex was created in late November or Early December and moved into it's Enclosure straight afterwards. * Late December- the events of Jurassic World occurClaire says, shortly before the breakout, that the Indominus rex has been in it's enclosure for "three weeks". At the time of the breakout, we know it is Winter - due to snow and Christmas songs at the beginning of the film. The Indominus is also three weeks old, meaning it was created in Late November or Early December. Three weeks places the date closer towards Christmas and the later end of December. Zara Young, Simon Masrani, Vic Hoskins, Jane, most of the ACU and several other park workers and visitors are killed when the Indominus rex breaks out of it's enclosure. * Jurassic World closes permanently. References